Human Problems
by Stephaniecrow9
Summary: Living in Morganville, college student Claire Danvers is used to having her life threatened daily by the evil vampires who rules the streets, but for once, it's a human problem that threatens her life. Could something as simple as appendicitis be more dangerous than all the vamps put together? ADOPTED FROM CLAIREBEAR97! ITS HER WORK UP TO CHAPTER 7! FROM THERE ITS MY WORK! r&r :)
1. PLEASE READ

**Hey guys!**

**PLEASE READ BEFORE READING AHEAD!**

**The following 6 chapters are not my work, it is ClaireBear97's! I have adopted this story from her and I didn't want to delete her amazing work so I decided to just carry it on for her!**

**I DO NOT own the plot! The plot is Clairebear97's too. (the characters are Rachel Caine's though!)**

**So please read and review! If you already read the story that Clairebear97 put up, just skip to chapter 7 to read on from where the story was left of :) **

**Thanks guys! **

**Steph :) xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 1

**THE FOLLOWING TEXT IS WORK OF CLAIREBEAR97, NOT ME. FROM CHAPTER 7 IS MY WORK!**

God, I was exhausted. I had to leave my 'sexy time' with Shane just because Myrnin called me in for some ridiculous new contraption he made, that supposedly would eliminate the need for Frank, but so far; nothing. He'd had me working all day and I'd barely even had the time to sit down, never mind eat anything. I was moody, tired and hungry and plus I was feeling a little bit ill; overall not a good combination. Currently, I was working on an experiment, whilst Myrnin sat in the corner, flicking through an ancient, dusty, metre thick journal.

I glanced up at the clock on the lab wall that I had finally managed to convince Myrnin to get after countless nights of working overtime for no extra pay, and was shocked by what I saw; it was almost 8 o'clock, I'd been here for 12 hours! I wasn't even sure that was legal, but I supposed no one cares about human laws in Morganville.

I tidied away the vials and beakers and grabbed my backpack from the floor.

"I'm going to go now, Myrnin", I said and he waved at me, barely even looking up from his journal.

I laughed and made my way out onto the street. Oh no. The sky was almost pitch black and I knew better than anyone that in Morganville, that was a very very bad idea. I just hoped that the vampires were too preoccupied to notice a small, unarmed 17 year old girl walking the streets at night.

I took my phone out of my pocket, and saw that I had 10 missed calls from Shane, I should have known he'd be worried. I dialled his number and he picked up on the first ring.

"Claire! Where are you? Please tell me you're okay!?" he practically screamed down the phone,  
"Shane, relax, I'm fine. I'm on my way now; I'm nearly in Lott Street, okay?"  
"Oh, hell no! Please tell me you aren't walking home?!"  
I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, but I'll be fine! Look, I'm going as quick as I can, okay? I'll be there in a minute. Bye."  
I shoved my phone back in my pocket, and increased my speed, my head down.

Whilst I had been on the phone to Shane, I swear I felt someone watching me, so I knew that I had to get home as quickly as possible, but I didn't run. Running would make it too much fun for whoever it was.

As I jogged around the corner, a sudden, sharp pain in my side stopped me in my tracks, causing me to keel over. Concious of the current darkness of the sky, I tried to push the pain aside and carry on jogging but as I straightened, the pain increasesd, sending me curled back over.

"Shit", I hissed through my teeth, "I really need to exercise more"

If i was getting a stitch this bad after about only a few blocks, I seriously needed to hit the gym or something with Shane. Being unfit in Morganville...yeah, not such a good idea, since most Morganville natives had been taught to run before walking. The pain died away as quickly as it had come and i hitched my backpack over my shoulder and carried on walking. I was feeling a bit sick now actually, probably because I hadn't eaten all day, bar half a granola bar. I decided to brisk walk the rest of the way, I didn't want to upset my stomach anymore than I had to.

After about another minute of walking, i hear a car horn beep and I looked up to find Eve's hearse pulling up next to me on the pavement, Michael in the driver's seat, waving at me.

I smiled appreciatively and jumped into the passenger seat.

"Thanks, i said, as I shut the door behind me.

"Claire, Michael scolded, giving me a disapproving look, "You know you shouldn't walk home at this time!"

I waved it off, "Yeah, yeah, I know, but it wasn't far. Saving the environment and all that, I am a Scientist you know"  
He laughed, rolling his eyes and pulled off the pavement and began the short journey home.

We drove the rest of the way in silence, Michael absently humming along to the radio and I just stared out the window. The truth was, I was feeling ill, like really ill. I'd never been one to alert other of my bad health, even when I lived with my parents, I always hated the attention and besides, I was like 15 then, I'm 17 now, I can look after myself. I focused on taking slow, deep breathes and opened the window a bit to try and rid myself of the nausea, but nothing helped and I actually thought I was going to throw up, right there and then.

"Stop the car" I said through my teeth, afraid to open my mouth and making a mess in Eve's hearse. No matter how ill, I was, she would kill me later.  
Michael turned down the radio and looked at me, puzzled, "What?"  
"Stop the car!" I said, more urgently now, "Just please, I think I'm going to be sick"

Michael quickly parked up at the pavement and I unbuckled my seatbelt and stumbled towards the nearest trashcan, gagging into it, but I had nothing in my stomach to throw up.

I distantly heard Michael get out of the car behind me and next thing; I felt his cold hands pulling back my hair, he was saying something too but I couldn't hear him, my ears were roaring.

I just concentrated on cleansing breathes and debated whether I need to throw up or not.

Finally, I turned around to Michael, "Okay, i think I'm okay now"  
Michael looked at me, concerned "Claire, are you okay?"

"Yah, don't worry. I was feeling a bit ill all day, maybe I'm coming down with something" I shrugged

He didn't look convinced, "Okay, are you okay to drive the rest of the way, it's like 2 more minutes"  
"Yeah, sure" I was feeling fine now, actually. The nausea had passed completely, so I really wasn't lying.  
Michael kept glancing at me worriedly in the car until we got home, and then he turned to me.

"Okay, we're here. You should got to bed and rest, you look kinda pale"  
I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Dad"  
He flipped me off and we both got out of the car and entered our home.

Annoyingly, when we got home, Michael had told Eve and Shane all out the car incident and I was sent to bed early, like a little girl. I seriously cannot wait until I'm 18!

My last thought before I entered the world of dreams was that I should really stop being such a push over and how I had a test soon in TPU and then I succumbed to the darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

**THE FOLLOWING WORK IS OF CLAIREBEAR97, NOT ME! FROM CHAPTER 7 IS MY WORK!**

**Claire's POV:**

I awoke the next morning, with Shane's arm wrapped loosely around my waist; he must have come in when I was asleep last night. I just lay there for a while, watching him sleep. He looked so much younger when he slept and all the years of grieve and disaster was completely wiped off his face.

Suddenly, my alarm clock blared out a tune and I silently cursed, gently moving Shane's arm to turn it off, hoping I hadn't woken him. Unfortunately I had and that meant he was going to be very grumpy for the rest of the day. He stirred and

"Hey, sorry I have to go to TPU, go back to sleep"  
"What time is it?" he mumbled into the pillow  
"7", I whispered  
He groaned and rolled back over, I laughed and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be back soon, and I love you"

He mumbled an incoherent reply, which I guessed was 'I love you too', but all I got was 'ugh'. Wow, Shane was really not a morning person.  
Chuckling to myself, I rolled over but as I made to get out of bed, the sharp pain in my abdomen reappeared with a vengeance. I sucked in a sharp breath and grabbed my stomach, just sitting there for a minute until the pain passed. Shane noticed I hadn't moved and rolled over to find me hunched over in pain.

"Claire, he asked, bolting upright, what's wrong?  
''I'm fine,' I panted, 'just a cramp it'll pass soon.''  
He didn't look convinced, just like Michael didn't last night. Was I really that bad of a liar? "Maybe you should stay home"  
I shook my head vigorously, "No, I've only got one little test to make up for and then I can come home, I'll be half an hour tops"

God, the pain was definitely worse than yesterday and it took a lot longer to die down and even then, it didn't disappear completely but I would have to live with it, because there is no way I am failing Physics.

Giving Shane one final kiss, I made my way, slowly but surely to the bathroom where I somehow managed to get myself ready, with great difficulty. It took me a lot longer than usual and by the time I was done, I was almost running late.

Thank fully, nobody else in the Glass House was up yet, so I managed to get out of the house without any problems. Don't get me wrong, I love them all to bits but I really wasn't in the mood to have them nagging me about staying in bed and resting. I knew I looked bad, I'd seen my reflection in the bathroom mirror and it didn't look like me at all. I was pale and there was a light sheen of sweat covering my face, at least that's what I could see; the dizziness made it hard to see properly.

Grabbing my backpack, I stumbled out of the door and down Lott Street. I tried to walk as normally as possible, sensing that Shane was watching me from the bedroom window. Stupid, over protective boyfriend.

As soon as I rounded the corner and I was sure he could no longer see me, I collapsed against the wall, almost in tears from the pain. When it didn't pass after about 10 minutes, I knew something was wrong. I crawled over to the nearest bench and pulled myself up onto the seating area and slumped against the wood, panting heavily.

I knew I had to get home quickly, sitting here, injured was like hanging a sign around your neck for the vampires, that said 'Hey, free snack!'

With shaking hands, I rummaged in my backpack for my phone, cursing when I couldn't find it and more tears began to roll down my cheeks. Finally, her fingers touched the keypad and with her last bit of energy, she dialled the number of the only person who ever had her phone on; her Gothic housemate, Eve. After several rings, Eve's cheery voice sounded over the speakers, telling her to leave a message and I dropped the phone on her lap, it felt too heavy to hold.  
I'm going to have to run, I thought.

Using the bench as support, I slowly pulled myself up t the standing position but as I took a painful step forward, the world around me began to spin dangerously and with a distant feeling of surprise, I realised I was going to faint.

"Help me", I whispered as I fell to the floor and darkness clouded my vision.

**No one's POV:**

Meanwhile, Eve's black mobile vibrated on the counter of Common Grounds from where she'd left it the night before, blaring out some Emo band no one had heard of until it finally became silent and the little blue icon appeared, displaying one missed call from Claire. Little did Eve know, but that could be the last time Claire ever called her.


	4. Chapter 3

**THE FOLLOWING IS WORK OF CLAIREBEAR97, NOT ME! FROM CHAPTER 7 IS MY WORK!**

**Eve's POV:**

I was getting really worried. It had been around 10 hours since Claire left the house for the supposedly tiny test that would take, as Shane quoted 'half an hour tops'. It was getting dark outside and growing up in Morganville taught me that wandering around after dark was like booking your own funeral. I really hoped Claire was okay and that she had just decided to work late at her crazy boss's lair or something, but something told me, deep down that something was wrong. With Claire, I get these feeling, I know when she's in trouble I swear! Michael and Shane call me crazy but she is like a little sister to me and I want her to be safe.

When I'd woken up this morning, after she had left for TPU, Shane said she hadn't been feeling well but had insisted she was perfectly okay for school. That was so typical of CB, she never liked attention and she would never miss a test, even if she were on her deathbed.

Which she could be right now. Oh god…what is she was mugged, or kidnapped, what if she was being drained of life right this second, drop by drop and there was no one there to help her …STOP IT! SHUT UP, EVE!

I paced the kitchen, nervously, running through my head all the things that could have happened to her, it is seriously insane the amount of horrible things you can think of when your best friend doesn't come home at the right time and especially when you live in Morganville.

Just then, Michael padded into the kitchen and flashed me the rock-star smile that may of his fans faint over.

"Hey, babe"he smiled, coming over to kiss me lightly on the lips, but when I didn't return with as much passion as usual, he pulled back to stare at me, confused.

"What's up?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed

I sighed, rubbing my face with my hands, "Claire hasn't come home yet and no one knows where she is, I rang the University and even Myrnin!-"

"Slow down", he held his hands up to stop me, "What time did she leave?"

"About 7, she said she only had a small test and Shane said she wasn't feeling well…oh God, Michael, what if she is passed out somewhere or something?"

He pulled me into a hug and began stroking my hair rhythmically to calm me down, but his attempt was useless, I wasn't going to relax until I found my Claire Bear!

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my hair "I'm sure she's fine, but I'll go and look for her anyway, okay?"

I nodded against his chest and then turned to see Shane walking through the door, looking strangely content; probably topped his zombie shooting high score again.

He walked over to the fridge, pulling out a coke and downed it in one. He saw us together in the corner, me chewing my nails nervously and Michal with hugging me tightly, a worried expression on his face.  
He stopped, his smile dropping, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong, Shane? In case you haven't noticed, your girlfriend is missing!" I didn't mean to snap at him, but I was so tense.  
His eyes widened, "What time is it? He demanded.  
"6pm" Michael sighed  
"Shit"Shane cursed under his breath, "Maybe she had another class in TPU, or-"  
"Shane", I stopped him, "That's the thing, we rang the Uni…she never turned up"  
I watched as Shane's face turned a deep shade of red and he slammed his hand against the wall in frustration.  
"Right that's it; I'm going to look for her"

Michael stepped in front of him, blocking his way to the door.  
"Hell, no, man. Too dangerous!"

Shane glared at Michael and tried to push him out of the way as I watched silently from the hall.  
"Move out the way, jackass" he hissed  
"Shane" Michael said, more firmly "Listen to me! Is it really going to help Claire if you go and get yourself fanged or killed? I'll go, you stay here with Eve"  
Shane shook his head stubbornly, "No way"

Now, I hated to admit this, but for once the idiot was right.  
"I'm with Shane" I spoke up, my voice stronger now with determination, causing both the boys to turn around and stare at me like I had two heads.  
"No" Michael said again, stopping Shane when he tried to move around him.  
He put his hand on Shane's shoulder and looked him in the eye "I'll find her, Shane. I promise okay?"

I watched all the fight leave Shane and he slumped, defeated.  
He sighed, "Okay, but please, Mike…I need her"  
"I'll find her" was all he said, before rushing off into the night.  
Normally, I would have teased them for their brotherly, emotional moment, but right now, I just wanted CB home safely.  
I pulled Shane into a hug, "She'll be okay" I said, more to reassure myself than to him. Now, all that was left to do was wait.


	5. Chapter 4

**THE FOLLOWING IS WORK OF CLAIREBEAR97, NOT ME! FROM CHAPTER 7 IS MY WORK!**

**Claire's POV**

As I slowly came around, I saw two blurred faces hovering over me. My head spun sickeningly from the cramp in my side and my brain was not working properly. That's funny; it looks like the two figures have red eyes and…fangs. My Morganville instinct kicked in and whatever wall that was stopping my thoughts suddenly broke and I shot up to a sitting position, snatching the stake from my shoe.

Two vampires that I didn't recognise stood before me; a beautiful red headed female and, from the way his arm was snaked around her waist, I guessed the other was her mate. The female turned to face me, when she realised I was awake, smiling a little too sweetly, sickly sweet. I desperately tried to scramble to my feet, but the pain was now worse than it had ever been and the sudden movement caused a wave of nausea to hit me and I slumped back to the ground, whimpering and exhausted.

What?", she purred, moving closer and closer, "You're not going to run?"

She turned to her mate, who watched me hungrily, "What a shame Joseph, I find it so much more fun when they run"

The female's piercing blue eyes, followed my every movement and she stopped when she saw me clutching at my stomach in agony and chuckled seductively.  
"Oh", she cocked his head to the side, smiling widely, "You're injured, what a shame for you", she said with false sympathy.

In a flash, she was crouched beside me, stroking my hair. I whimpered and tried to move away, but her vice like grip on my wrist kept that from happening.

She slowly dragged her nail across my neck, and licked the blood off her finger. "Mmm, how very sweet, you'll do perfectly, sweetie"

Her mate crouched down beside her, grinning at me, and placed his hand on her shoulder "Katerina, let's not play with our food. Did your mother teach you nothing? Come on, I'm hungry and you know that I don't like to be kept waiting. He reached forward, wiping the blood off my neck and sucking it off his hands. I shivered, trying not to think about what he just licked off his fingers. These vampires were by far, the creepiest I had encountered. The red head chuckled, truing back to face me and I watched as her fangs extended and her icy, blue eyes morphed into a fierce crimson. I knew I was going to die, but I wasn't ready and so I did the last thing I could I could think of; I pulled in all of my breath and screamed.

Suddenly, the two vampires were pulled off me by a blur of colour and I struggled to make sense of things as I watched the three vampires roll around the floor, too quick for my brain to comprehend. The only thing I knew was that I was safe, for now, someone had come to save me and for that I would be eternally grateful. I lay back against the bench, panting heavily, I was so tired now and everything was so dizzy. I closed my eyes and drifted into a state of half consciousness, relieving the pain for just a little while.


	6. Chapter 5

**THE FOLLOWING IS WORK OF CLAIREBEAR97, NOT ME! FROM CHAPTER 7 IS MY WORK!**

**Michael's POV**

I was getting worried about Claire, really worried. I tried not to show it back at home, after all, I was the oldest and the others expected me to be calm and rational in every situation, so that's what I did, but Claire was like my little sister, I felt the constant need to protect her, I'd let her into this house at age 16, so she was my responsibility.

I had been searching the streets of Morganville for any sign of her, but so far I'd had no such luck. I stayed silent, listening for a heartbeat when a sudden, blood-curdling scream rang through the air. I knew that scream anywhere; Claire.

Using my vampire speed, I ran towards the horrible sound and found a circle of rogue vampires surrounding a bench. I stalked behind them slowly, trying to figure out what they were looking at when I saw her, curled up on the floor beside the bench, clutching a stake in her right hand.

I was still confused as I moved toward them, growling. The Claire I knew, would have fought them all off by now and she'd be dashing around, slaying vampires like her boyfriend had taught her to, but now, she stayed crouched on the floor, tears rolling down her cheeks, looking just as vulnerable as she had the day I first met her.

I saw the two vampires crouch beside her and bare their fangs, so I knew had to act fast, possible Claire's life depended on it. I coiled and sprang on top of the female. No one was going to hurt our Claire Bear!

She hissed, clawing at me but I repeatedly punched her in the face for hurting Claire. I didn't know how much longer I could hold her off, she was older, stronger than me and I was the youngest vampire. Suddenly, without warning, she was yanked off me and I jumped up, crouching into a defensive position in front of Claire. The female I had just been fighting, tried to wriggle free and slap at whoever was holding her back, but her mate, pulled back her hair and whispered in her ear.

"Katerina, stop! Stop! That's Michael Glass, the founder's little friend. You know what she will do to us so if she hears of this"

I stayed in front of Claire, listening to the exchange, hoping her mate would talk some sense into her. The red head hissed in annoyance and looked up to glare at me with her blood red eyes. She pointed at me with her long, slender finger, "You! This isn't over, Glass. You are just like your grandfather, always sticking up for the humans! Look where that got him! No one interrupts me in the middle of a hunt! NO ONE!"

Her mate wrapped his arm around her shoulders, giving me one final glare before walking off into the shadows. I turned my attention back to Claire, who seemed to be unconscious, but when I shook her shoulder, she opened her eyes and screamed, keeling over.  
"Claire? Claire! What's wrong?!" I was panicking; she was breathing heavily, grabbing her stomach and crying uncontrollably. I tried to grab her, but she screamed again when I moved her, making me hesitate, confused.

Finally, she looked up at me; her face was pale and sweaty. "It's my stomach, Michael. I don't know what's wrong. I can't move, I can't move and I'm scared…" Her voice broke at the end of the sentence and she began to cry again, keeling over in pain. She needed help and fast. I may not be a doctor, but I knew that much.

I was completely freaking out, but I tried not to show it for Claire's sake. She was scared as hell and on the brink of hyperventilating and it was my job to stay calm. I hadn't brought my phone with me, so I had no way of contacting anyone and Claire's was smashed on the road, so I knew I had to get her home as soon as possible, by foot.

I pulled her chin so she was looking me.

"Claire? I'm gonna have to move you, okay?" I spoke as gently as I could, almost like she was a young child, well she was young to me, but that's beside the point. She pulled in a shaky breath and nodded through her tears.

"Okay, sweetie" I glanced over her distraught figure and debated how I could do this, causing her the least pain possible.

I picked her up as gently as I could, but she still whimpered. I ran as fast as I could home, with Claire crying and screaming the whole way.

As I reached the door of the Glass House, juggling Claire in my arms, keeping her as still as I could and I kicked the door open and stepped through the threshold

"A little help!?" I called.

"Oh, thank god! Did you find her?", Eve came rushing down the stairs, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Claire, crying uncontrollably in my arms. She ran forward to grab her hand.

"CB, what's wrong?"  
"My..stomach..it..really…hurts", she said weakly through gritted teeth.

Help me clear the couch. Eve ran ahead of me into the living room and frantically brushed the countless controllers and books off the couch to make room for Claire. I placed her down on the cushions as gently as I could, but I couldn't help but jolt her as I lay her down and she screamed in agony, curling into an even smaller ball, if that were possible.

Suddenly, Shane came bounding down the stairs, baseball bat at the ready but he dropped his weapons when he his eyes glanced over to Eve attempting to calm his girlfriend on the sofa, who was writhing in pain. He sprinted over and pushed her hair off her sweaty forehead, murmuring comforting words to her, trying to provide her some source of relief.

"Shane, go and get a cold washcloth or something" Eve spoke and replaced Shane when he disappeared upstairs, stroking her hair rhythmically.

"Shhh, it's okay CB. Okay, where does it hurt?"

I watched anxiously as Eve asked Claire some questions. I remember that when Eve was in high school, she'd always wanted to be a doctor, like her uncle and that sometimes in the summer; she helped out at the surgery. Claire managed to uncurl slightly and gesture to her right side but automatically returned to the foetal position, grabbing at the source of the pain.

"Okay, sweetie." She lowered her voice, not wanting to alarm Claire any further, but she knew I could hear with my vampire senses. "Mike, I think we're going to need an ambulance"

I nodded silently, sprinting into the kitchen and frantically dialled 9-1-1.  
I paced restlessly as I waited with an operator and when I finally received an answer, I practically screamed down the phone.

"Hello, 911. Please state your emergency"  
"We need an ambulance, 716 Lot Street, The Glass House, Please…hurry"  
I dropped the phone on my lap and slumped down onto the kitchen table, planting my face into my hands. Please God, let my little sister be okay…


	7. Chapter 6

**THE FOLLOWING IS WORK OF CLAIREBEAR97, NOT ME! FROM CHAPTER 7 IS MY WORK!**

**Shane's POV:**

Time never flies when you want it to; it feels like hours have passed since Michael's desperate call to the Ambulance Services and right now, so many things were running through my mind.

I can't even think straight! All that keeps whirring around my brain is one torturous thought; 'What if I lose my Claire?!'

She is in so much pain right now, I've had to leave the room. I didn't want to but the sight of my baby on that sofa wasd too much for me to handle, even after witnessing the death of my only family members...proves how head over heels I am for her!

Oh fuck! What if there is something so horribly wrong with her that not even the doctors know what to do?! Oh please God, please...!

Numerous, 'What if's' clouded my already over loaded mind and I paced the hallway furiously, with the pained cries of my girlfriend the only thing stopping me from running right out of that door and never coming back.

After another few exruciating minutes, the doorbell was the best sound I had heard all day... 'DINGG DONGGG'

I bolted to the front door, swinging it open in seconds to reveal two paramedics dressed in green jumpsuits, a stretcher under their arm.

My first reflex response was fury. "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?! DO YOU FUCKING KNOW HOW LONG-"

I was interuppted by the taller paramedic calmly telling me that we were wasting time arguing and we needed to help the patient at hand. Fuck, I guess they are right.

Running a shaking hand through my hair, I led them towards the living room where Claire lay curled up, tears stremaing down her rosy cheeks, whilst Eve and Michael hushed her cries with no such luck.

Suddenly, Claire's cries began to slow and her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell limp onto the cushions. I lunged forward only to be pushed aside by a paramedic. It shattered my heart seeing her like that, knowing there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I was useless.

Everything was a blur after that. The paramedics had gotten Claire onto a stretcher and were loading her into the ambulance, they had strapped an oxygen mask around her face.

Then the paramedics came towards us, asking which one was going with Claire in the ambulance. I knew that it should have been me but I couldn't! It literally killed me when I saw her in the state she was in. Eve quickly spoke and told that she was going with Claire and told us to meet her at the hospital.

Giving me a sad smile, she pulled me into a hug,"Stay strong Shane, nothing's going to happen to our Claire bear!" ,she whispered trying her best to keep her voice steady.

**Eve's POV:**

We were almost at the hospital, when Claire woke up gasping for breath.I grabbed her hand tightly.

"Eve, It hurts so bad, aggh….. Make it go away…please!", she grunted, clutching her stomach.  
"it's ok hun, we're nearly there, just hold on for a bit" I said, stroking her hair.  
I watched as her eyes feverishly scanned the ambulance and I knew what her next question would be beofre she voiced it...  
"Eve, where's Shane?"

I smiled at her sadly, "Babe he was too upset to see you like this so I told him to meet us at the hospital with Michael, okay?"

"Okay", she panted, "ohmygod, ohmygod! Shit!" Claire suddenly keeled over again, whilst clutching the right side of her stomach.  
"Claire hunny it okay, just take deep breaths, okay?" she nodded, doing what I told her.

"Why the hell haven't you given her anything to relief the pain?!" I snapped at the paramedic who was sitting beside Claire, checking her vitals.  
"I'm sorry but if we give her anything without knowing what's wrong, could make it worse" he replied sympathetically.  
Ugh, these people get on my nerves, and i swear the ambulance is going so slow.

"Could you drive a bit faster please?!" I yelled at the driver who smirked at me and went even slower, you've got to be fucking kidding me! Claire fighting for life and this douchebag is playing games with me.

"agghhh!" Claire said with tears streaming down her face. She was clutching her stomach while bending over in pain. I squeezed her hand and ran my fingers through her sweaty hair, trying to wipe her tears away.

"HEY!", I said, "Drive faster, if you want to play games I'm sure my boyfriend and Amelie would love to join in as well! So if you like to save your job and maybe your life, I suggest you hurry up the hell up and drive to the hospital!"

After that he turned on the sirens and rushed toward the hospital. Jerk.

Finally arriving there, Claire was immediately taken into surgery and I was strictly told to wait at the waiting room by an old nurse after trying to sneak into surgery trying to see if everything was going okay.

So after what seemed like forever of sitting down and biting my nails, I heard my name been called, turning my gaze towards the hallway I saw Shane and Michael running towards me, and I was pulled into an emotional group hug.


	8. Chapter 7

**FROM NOW ON, THIS IS MY WORK! :) **

_**Shane's POV**_

Three hours. Three whole hours we've been sat here in absolute silence. None of us wanted to speak. None of us wanted to talk to one another. What were we supposed to say? Whats for dinner?

I was too terrified to talk. I could feel myself shaking the whole time I was sat down. My hands were sweating and my foot rapeatedly tapped on the floor. Michael and Eve sat holding hands, looking down at the floor.

How long does it take to check whats wrong with her? They could have at least found of what was wrong then told us instead of taking hours to do something!

I let out a huge frustraited sigh and sit back into my chair, running my hands through my hair. I shake my head, trying to get rid of the memories I had of Claire lay on the sofa...crying and screaming in pain. I hated seeing her like that. So broken and hurt. It wasnt the Claire I was used to. I was used to the strong and happy Claire... this side of her was scary and I was absolutely petrified.

'Dude, she's going to be fine.' Michael says softly. It was the first time any of us spoke. I looked at him and let out a small noise which sounded like a choked laugh.

'Did you see her?' I give Michael a disgusted look as I shake my head. 'She was a mess, Michael. She isn't going to be fine, or okay or well. Stop the bullshit.'  
Eve had been asleep with her head resting on Michaels shoulder but she had woken up and was now looking at me with pleading eyes.

I sigh and put my head in my hands. I sounded like I right jerk. My girlfriend was probably fighting for her life and I was just thinking negative. I had to believe she was going to be okay. She had to come out of this. I couldn't lose her, she's my everything.

Eve had gotten up from her seat and made her way over to me. I didn't even hear her walk up, I just felt her wrap her arms around my shoulders. It felt nice... having someone hold me. It sounded pathetic in my head but on the outside, I needed the support.

I held onto Eve like she was the last person on earth. She was like a sister to me, always there. We had a brother/sister relationship with each other. We bicker and bitch to each other but when one of us is in need, we're there like super glue.

'CB's strong.' Eve mumbles as she curls up in the seat next to me, taking my hand. 'You should know that by now.'  
A mumble a 'I know.' to her and give her a little smile before squeezing her hand softly.

About half an hour later, thats when a nurse came into the waiting room. I was just about to nod of when she made a noice to get our attention. As soon as I saw her, I sprung to my feet, causing Eve's sleeping body to fall onto the floor. I'll pick her up later.

'Are you here for Miss. Danvers?' The nurse smiles as she hugs her clipboard to her chest.  
'Yes! Please tell me she's going to be okay! Just tell me that and let me see her!'

'Miss. Danvers is in a very critical condition. She's finding it extremely hard to breath and she can't move what so ever. We have her on morphine to deduce the pain that she's in, but even with the morphine the pain is extremely bad.'

'So whats wrong with her?' Michael asks. He had come up beside me with his arms folded. Eve was still recovering from the other side of the room, moaning as she stood up from the floor.

'She had appenticitis. Her appentix were on the verge of bursting the ambulance arrived at your house. Her appendix burst a few minutes before we took her into surgury. She is extremely lucky to be here.'

It felt like my heart was shrinking. I felt so sorry for my girl. I hated her being in pain so much, she didn't deserve it.

But appendicitis is a serious condition. I know poeple that have died from that... I can't be having Claire be one of them... not in this lifetime.

'Can I see her?' I blurt out. The nurse hesitated for a second before nodding her head slowly. 'You can go in but she's just come out of surgery so you're going to have to be quiet and calm with her.'

I didn't even acknowledge her, I just walked out of the room and down the corridor. 'Room 119.' I hear the nurse shout after me. I look around at the door numbers, I was at 116. I run more down the corridor, looking behind me to see if Michael and Eve were following. They were still talking to the nurse.

I got to room 119 and peered in through the window. I couldn't see anything because the blinds were half shut. I took a deep breath and walked through the door.

I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

**So this is the first chapter that I have written for this story! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I just didn't want to rush it and let anyone down. Please review! x**


End file.
